


Date?

by cowboykylux



Series: Kylux Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Dating, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “It’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling.” Hux said from in front of Kylo’s full length mirror.





	Date?

“It’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling.” Hux said from in front of Kylo’s full length mirror.

He was inspecting his outfit for any imperfections, and of course there were none. As the chief operating officer of one of the most successful law firms on the East coast, Hux only wore the most impeccable suits. Still, he fiddled with his cuff-links, wanting to look presentable even as he constantly denied any such nonsense as this being anything more than a business dinner.

“I don’t know, it feels like a double date.” Kylo grinned, running his hand through his hair. Hux tried not watching him through the mirror for all of three seconds before turning around with a sigh.

“Well that’s absurd, because that would require us to be dating, which we are not.” Hux sniffed, “We are merely two friends who are joining our colleagues on a nice evening out.” He insisted, even to his own ears sounding unconvincing.

Kylo just laughed and shook his head. A nice evening out was one way to put it, they had managed to get reservations to one of the nicest new restaurants in town – a feat only accomplished because Kylo pulled some strings using his mother’s good name.

“Whatever you say.” Kylo shrugged with a smirk, stepping close to Hux. He leaned in slightly and reveled in the way Hux’s eyes widened, before licking his lips and whispering, “Can you do my tie?”

“You know you really should learn how to do this yourself.” Hux scoffed and playfully hit Kylo’s shoulder.

“But that’s what friends are for.” Kylo winked, earning himself another swat, and a perfect Double Windsor.

The restaurant was beautiful, that was for certain, Kylo thought as his chauffeur opened the back door of their limousine. Hux had insisted on taking something more discreet, but Kylo had always had a flair for the dramatic and flat out ignored him. It was after sunset, and the place was lit up with decorative sconces sporting real flames. The walkways were illuminated by lights in the floor, and Kylo had to resist the strong urge to slip his arm around Hux’s waist as they made their way to the host.  

“Hello, we have a reservation for four, under Solo.” Kylo spoke softly, keeping his voice low. In these sort of places, it was both hyper-formal and strangely intimate at the same time, everyone keeping to themselves, while quietly boasting their wealth simply by being there.

“Right this way Mr. Solo, the rest of your party has already arrived.” The host gave Kylo an appreciative once-over, and Hux scowled. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Kylo’s like he was a piece of arm candy.

“Not a date, huh?” Kylo whispered with a smirk.

“Of course not.” Hux snapped back in a similar hushed tone, “I just can’t bear the thought of you making googly eyes with someone all evening – you’re supposed to be a politician.” He quickly covered, but Kylo just shook his head with a laugh.

“Well don’t you boys clean up nicely.” Rey grinned when they finally arrived at the table.

The same could be said for her and her wife, both sporting beautifully tailored clothing; Rey in a red satin dress and Phasma in a crisp white pantsuit. It seemed that they didn’t bother waiting for Hux and Kylo to order drinks and appetizers, the bucket of ice which held an expensive bottle of champagne already beading condensation.

“Apologies for the wait, your cousin took forty-five minutes getting dressed.” Hux rolled his eyes, allowing Kylo to push in his chair for him before he sat down himself, much to the amusement of both women.

“Remind me again why you didn’t arrive separately?” Phasma asked, taking a sip of her champagne with a smile.

“It made the most sense to carpool.” Kylo shrugged, eyeing Hux’s slowly blushing face. “He would have had to pass my place on the way.”

“Mm-hmm.” Phasma smirked, holding her glass up slightly, “Shall we toast?”

“To a successful merger.” Hux said, everyone raising their glasses and touching them together with a gentle  _clink._

“Empire Enterprises won’t know what hit them.” Rey said with a wolfish grin. Hux was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of her wrath.

The dinner went well, almost  _too_  well. Hux couldn’t deny he liked being around Kylo, as much as he sometimes wanted to push his face into the foie gras. They laughed and enjoyed one another’s company, the good food, and the flowing champagne. Throughout the entire evening, Kylo’s thigh would accidentally brush up against Hux’s, and after the third time it happened, Hux didn’t pull away. He certainly didn’t acknowledge it, but he didn’t stop it from happening either.

Hux allowed himself to relax for once, and took great pleasure in Kylo’s back and forth banter with Rey, even going so far as to chime in every once in a while. It became increasingly obvious that Hux knew more about Kylo than he did about anyone else – even Phasma. He didn’t know what to do with the information, except keep it tight to his chest and let it bloom into… _something_ , he didn’t know what.

Hux was so busy trying not to blurt out exactly how he felt about Kylo, that he missed all the subtle glances Kylo threw his way; all the soft touches, the gentle laughs at a shitty joke – the only reason it was funny at all was because Hux had been the one to say it. Rey certainly noticed, and exchanged a look with Phasma before fake yawning.

“Boys, I don’t know about you, but my wife and I would like to go home.” Phasma said, gesturing to the suddenly sleepy Rey in front of them.

“It is pretty late, I’ll ask for the bill.” Hux nodded, sobering up almost at once. Whatever mood that had been created over the course of the evening was fading away, and Hux had a sour taste in his mouth about it. He found it difficult to pull away from the sturdy warmth that was Kylo Ren.

The waiter delivered the check, and Kylo reached for it before Hux could even think.

“Absolutely not, it’s my turn to pay.” He said with a soft smile.

“We’ll let you two figure it out.” Rey said, looking very pleased with herself in a way that Hux didn’t exactly appreciate. Phasma wore a similar shit eating grin, and she stood up, holding a hand out for her wife.

“Goodnight Kylo, goodnight Armitage. See you on Monday.” Phasma said, and Hux could have sworn that she  _winked._

Kylo and Hux awkwardly sat in silence while they waited for the waiter to come back and take Kylo’s black credit card, and continued in silence when he signed the receipt. Ever the gentleman, Kylo offered his own hand for Hux, and claimed his arm once again as they walked back to the valet area where Kylo’s limo was just pulling up.

“Glad that that’s over.” Kylo commented with fake relief.

“Yeah, me too.” Hux said, fully prepared to be gloomy until he looked up and caught the sparkle in Kylo’s eye.

“My place?” He asked, opening the door for Hux.

“Fuck yes.” Hux replied, dragging Kylo in for a kiss as soon as the car door closed behind him.

He and Kylo would have to come back one day, just the two of them, definitely as a date.

 


End file.
